Burning Day-mare
Burning Day-mare is a season 69 episode written by Whatzy. This episode introduces Jamith, the cat who is afraid of fire, and the sweetheart hedgehog, Pricky. Cast Starring *Jamith Featuring *Miawz *Pricky *Mercury *Sir Kits Appearing *Handy *Flippy *Nutty Plot Part 1 - Dream-mare The episode starts, with the screen lightly covered in mist. Jamith walks into a building and starts climbing the stairs. The stairs and floor is covered with what appears to be water, but he simply ignores it and just keep climbing. After climbing through half the building, Jamith sees a few cans of water, so he takes one of them and carries it up the stairs, not knowing that it's leaking. When he's on the top floor, he enters a door. In the room, he goes into the kitchen and picks up an apple, but suddenly realizes there is a gas leak, so he runs back into the living room. However, he accidentally kicks a lit match into the kitchen and the kitchen starts burning. Jamith runs to several water taps and finds that no water is coming out. Panicing, he opens the can of water and splashes it on the fire. Unfortunately, the water turns out to be gasoline which makes the fire spread. Since the "water" on the stairs is also gasoline, the whole building is in flames and Jamith screams as he burns to death. Jamith suddenly sits up in his bed screaming, relieved that it was just a dream. Unable to fall asleep again, he goes for a jog. The screen fades and the words ''"That's more than a dream, there's more coming........" ''appears. Part 2 - Real-mare After jogging for some time, Jamith stops and sits on a tree. Then, he sees Stuffy, Mercury, Sir Kits and Miawz coming this way and they look delighted to see him. They tell him that a friend of theirs is having trouble carrying some cans up to her room and needs one more person to help, since she lives on the top floor. Jamith comes down from the tree and follows them to the building. When they are there, Jamith is shocked to see the inside of the building is identical to the in his dream, and the floor is covered with water. Since there is a under construction sign in front of the elevator, Miawz says they will climb the stairs. But just then Handy appears and removes the construction sign, so a frightened Jamith urges everyone to take the elevator instead. However, Stuffy and Mercury, who both apparently remember their last encounter with elevators, refuses and pushes Jamith up the stairs. When they had climbed half the building, they see a orange hedgehog with 4 cans of water. Miawz introduces Jamith to Pricky, but he doesn't pay any attention as he searches for the leaking can. Mercury asks why Jamith is being weird, so Jamith explains that he had a dream of the same situation. But this makes everyone laugh at him, except for Miawz and Pricky who then helps him find the leaking can and seals it. As they contune climbing, Pricky says today there nowater in their apartment which is why she's carrying water up to her house. Once arriving on the top floor, they enter her room. Sir Kits sit on the couch and lights a match, but Jamith blows it out and swipes away the whole box, to the robot's chargin. Jamith heads to the kitchen saying he wants an apple, and sees the gas tap on so he tries closing it failing, so he then tries opening the windows but they are stuck. Back in the living room, Sir Kits pulls out a lighter and plays with it instead, making the flint fall onto the floor. After struggling for a long time, Jamith gives up and returns to the living room. Pricky asks him where is the apple, so Jamith starts running back into the kitchen. But he slips on the flint and makes it fly into the kitchen. It scratches on the floor creating sparks, and a fire starts. Everyone panicks and runs for the cans of water, but Jamith stops them saying one can is gasoline, but he doesn't remember which one. After a while, he remembers that the can has a yellow lid. But before he can say, Mercury grabs it over and splashes it on the fire, making it spread and sets him on fire. Everybody runs out. Miawz, Jamith, and Pricky takes the stairs, while Stuffy ''somehow ''decided to take the elevator. To speed up escaping, Pricky curls into a ball and rolls down the stairs. However, since the edges of the stairs are very sharp, she ends up breaking into several pieces after hitting a lot of steps. Miawz and Jamith runs out of the building in time and they high-five each other. However, the fire apparently triggered something explosive and the building suddenly explodes. A big chunk of the building smashes Miawz while an elevator crushes Jamith. Stuffy pushes the elevator door open and says that elevators aren't so bad after all, but Flippy suddenly pops out of nowhere and rips him up. After the irise closes away, the words ''"That clears the whole deal, now get some rest!" ''appears on the screen. Deaths *Mercury either dies getting set on fire or in the explosion. *Pricky cracks in half. *Miawz gets his head smashed by a chunk of concrete. *Jamith gets crushed by an elevator. *Stuffy is torn apart by Flippy. *Sir Kits might have died in the explosion, since when everyone ran out of the room he wasn't there, so he was probably still in Pricky's house. (debatable) Trivia *This episode debuts Jamith and Pricky, and it gives us a look at Jamith's sixth sense. **Pricky's personality was not significant though. *This is the first episode by its creator with two parts. *It's unknown why Stuffy choose to take the elevator, but he probably didn't think before he act. **However, if you see a real fire, never take the elevator! *This episode took the writer almost 2 weeks to finish. Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:WhateverItIs's Episode Category:Fan Episodes